


dig up the bones (but leave the soul alone)

by skittykitty



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Isolation, Muteness, POV Second Person, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Selectively Mute Character, Who Killed Markiplier?, i guess, quotes from "A Date With Markiplier"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: After the events of Who Killed Markiplier? Damien and Celine are alone in the void.(But they've forgotten about you, the silent viewer, now alone and abandoned in an endless eternity.)





	dig up the bones (but leave the soul alone)

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy i wrote this all in one sitting at 3 am

_“He betrayed us!”_ Damien screams, making the world shake under your feet. But the void didn’t have a ground, so you couldn’t fall. But then how did it feel as if _reality itself_ was breaking around you?

You could see tears streaming down Damien’s face, as Celine began her rebuttal of the male’s words.

 _“He didn’t, Damien!”_ She yelled back, her perfectly-made hair was beginning to unravel at the seams.

She didn’t often look like this, she was usually composed, usually the voice of rationality to Damien’s more emotional decisions.

Damien had made many bad decisions in their journey so far, he had let the Colonel live without any punishments, hadn’t allowed Celine to hurt people who got in their way.

He was lucky Celine cared for him.

She would’ve killed anyone else for those misdeeds.

She had changed after spending months with only Damien as company.

_(You never talked. You were just an empty husk of remembrance of the person you had been before._

_They had forgotten you were there.)_

_“Damien!”_ She yelled again, grabbing at his arms, quickly grasping at his hands. _“Damien…”_ She whispered, as the ground began to stop shaking and returned to a calm void. _“Will probably didn’t mean anything by it,”_ she assured him. _“Remember, he doesn’t remember anything of our pasts with anything resembling clarity.”_

They collapsed into one another, both holding each other up in an oddly codependent picture. Celine had shed her “perfect” exterior and allowed herself to be vulnerable with her brother.

You watched, silent, as the two broken siblings continued to built each other back together.

 _“We’re alone, Damien,”_ She whispered, as the sound carried to you. _“Just the two of us, for all of eternity.”_

You wished that bodiless entities were able to sleep, turning away from the duo.

Ignored and abandoned, you focused on the part of your mind which allowed you to see what was going on with your body.

Dark, nicknamed by others, was getting drunk with Will again.

So that was why everyone was so emotional tonight.

Typical.

No one wanted to be open with one another, even if they were all each other had.

* * *

They were fighting again.

But, instead of listening to repeated arguments, you were thinking about the past.

It had been fun to find little things about the past that changed everything.

_(A gunshot rang in your ears._

_The last image in your retinas was of the Colonel staring at you, wordless in his agony and grief._

_“It was an accident!” Repeated in your ears, even years after the event. Even when Will had forgotten the whole thing, even when Damien and Celine refused to talk to you, even then you still remember this moment._

_The moment everything ended.)_

You hadn’t realized back then how you would be ignored, _pushed aside, replaced._ How they would pretend you weren’t there, how you would be too selective with what you said, how they’d _forget you were there._

That was your body, _not theirs._

_They didn’t deserve to have control._

* * *

The first time you tried for control was during the Date.

They had planned to have Dark show up in the “Horror” section of the choose-your-own-adventure video.

He would show up.

You just wanted to know… _needed_ to know… if you could still control your body.

* * *

_“Did you miss me?”_ You hissed, your voice was weak compared to the yelling matches Celine and Damien could get into.

 _“I missed you… very much.”_ Damien looked around the void, looking confused.

 _“Celine?”_ He began, _“is that you?”_

Celine narrowed her eyes, looking around the suffocating darkness, but not seeing you.

 _“I’ve been waiting a long time to see you again,”_ you whisper, trying to not cough and ruin the performance. Dark had done an amazing job so far, but you weren’t going to let this not make it to the fore-front of the channel.

This had to be the _perfect_ take.

Even if it was off script.

 _“I mean…”_ Damien wondered aloud, _“whoever is taking control… is it Dark himself? Has he gained his own sentence?!”_

Celine scoffed, but never took her eyes away from what was happening in real time. _“He couldn’t. It has to be someone else in here.”_

Damien looked around again, but still couldn’t see you. _“But there’s only us two here?”_

 _“Then who else to controlling him?”_ Celine wondered, her eyes taking a dull glaze over them as she focused.

 _“I’ve been pushed aside… replaced…”_ Your voice began to shake, as you forced yourself to hold your voice longer than you physically could. “Mocked.”

Damien stumbled around, pulling at his hair anxiously. _“Did we forget someone?!”_

Celine scoffed, _“We would remember anyone important, Damien.”_

Important enough?

_Important enough?!_

You weren’t _important enough_ to be remembered?!

 _“It’s my turn now!”_ You yelled, your voice tearing itself apart as tears ran down your face.

 _“I’m tired of giving people a choice,”_ You growled, beginning to stand for the first time in an eternity. _“But… I suppose I could give you one last option.”_

 _“Take your pick,”_ With tears staining your cheeks, you walked towards the duo. _“Anything of four different options! More than_ he _could have ever given you!”_

You raised your hands to choke Damien, but they went through him. You… you didn’t exist to them.

_You weren’t real._

A scream took over, as both you and Dark mourned what life would have been like if it hadn’t been for one man.

If it hadn’t been for the Colonel.

_He was to blame for it all._

As the scene ended, you let go of control, and sat down.

You weren’t real.

No one was there to wipe your tears away.

No one was there to hug you.

You were alone to watch two people become more and more codependent as time went on.

_Your choices don’t matter anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it! please comment if you liked it!


End file.
